Number Six
by TillowIsLove
Summary: You have a list, and Willow is willing. PWP, SMUT, Delicious Tillow Drabble.


**A/N: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, if I owned them Willow and Tara would still be together in their own beautiful spinoff. Please review, this is the first sexual encounter I've written. You are Tara.**

You can't breathe, it's terrifying and exhilarating. The reason behind being unable to breathe is the sweet redhead nestled between your thighs, her tongue moving expertly. You squeeze your eyes shut tightly cursing, something you only do in bed, and you grip the red sheets in your bed tightly. You're so close you could scream, but you curse when the redhead stops her tongue movements to kiss you. She loves driving you crazy, waiting for you to writhe and moan and pull away at the last second, moments before release, just to kiss you. You relish the moment however, you can taste yourself on your lips and that's damn sexy too. "Baby," she whispers and your attention focuses on her alone, "what do you want from me?" she asks you. You bite your lip roughly, her knee is pressed against your core tightly, to prevent you from moving and you let out a soft moan as she presses her knee against you, grinding her leg into your clit.

"Fuck me," you whisper helplessly, your eyes snap open, your blue meeting her green and she kisses you again. Her hand travels unbearably slow down your chest, over your stomach, and against your wet folds. "Please Willow," you whisper as she moves her leg from between yours. Her fingers tease you mercilessly, playing with you, waiting until you don't want it anymore to take it from you. You wiggle slightly against her touches pushing her fingers closer to their desired spot and Willow makes a discouraging sound at you.

"Tara," she says softly to you, "I'll give it to you when I'm ready baby." She smiles sweetly and you bite your lip, you're surprised it isn't bleeding with how hard your teeth have sunk into it. You watch with rapt attention as Willow leans back, sitting on the bed way too far from you until you realize what she's doing. Her fingers trace patters against her lower abdomen and you bite your lip harder, this is number six on your list of things you want Willow to do for you. The thought of Willow touching herself so intimately in front of you makes you moan and Willow's eyes snap back to yours for a moment. Her green eyes shine warmly and she bites her own lip as her fingers slowly enter herself. Your eyes can't leave her hand as she presses into herself slowly, too slowly, her other hand rubbing over her own clit lightly. She lets out her first soft moan and you feel it, you feel her touches, even though she hasn't touched you yet. You watch for almost twenty minutes as Willow prolongs your torture to pleasure herself, you're writhing in excitement, the thought of those Willow hands anywhere near your excitement is almost enough to get you off. She comes quietly, and softly, nothing like the rough explosions she has when you're touching her, but she's clearly quite pleased with herself and you whimper softly. You need her. She brings two fingers to your mouth, you can smell Willow's excitement there and you lick those delicious fingers clean quickly, oh what you wouldn't do to please your girl, if only you could think at all. "Ready baby?" Willow asks and you can only nod excitedly as her fingers push into you roughly, her thumb grazing your clit hard.

"Fuck," you whisper, your throat hoarse from holding your moans in and deeper than usual from the feelings you are currently experiencing. Willow's slender fingers stretch you perfectly and her thumb presses into your clit making a moan tear from your throat. You won't last long at this pace, her fingers pressing into your core hard and fast, her lips on yours as her thumb hits your hardened nub repeatedly. Her fingernails are scratching your insides, but it feels amazing, and her dry thumb is hurting your clit, but it hurts so good. Your mind is racing, it feels like her fingers have grown, but you know it's only because you're so tightly clenched around her she's having trouble thrusting into you. Her lips move to your ears to bite your earlobe and moan into your ear.

"Come baby," she whispers to you, it's all you can take, you can't take another moment of this torture. Despite the pain of Willow's fingernails inside of you and her thumb rubbing across your clit like sandpaper you feel your body release against her hand, you let out a shuddering moan your hand coming up to tangle in her hair. "Goddess Tara," she says to you, kissing you as you catch your breath. Your breaths heave in your chest, and she doesn't remove her fingers from you, but you're fine with that. It's a feeling you can't get over, coming down from an orgasm like that. Her fingers still buried deep inside of you, her sandpapery thumb resting on your sensitive clit and her lips on yours.

"Will," you whisper several moments later, sometime after she removes her fingers from you. Willow looks at you, her green eyes sparkling happily, "I love you," you manage to whisper before her lips reclaim yours. Goddess you've never felt so great, sure you've had many orgasms with Willow, but watching Willow pleasure herself was scary amazing. The look on Willow's face right now could change the world, in your opinion. You smile brightly and snuggle into her side kissing her cheek brightly. Goddess she's amazing. Your thoughts wander for a few moments; you wonder when she'll demand you return the favor? You could just do it now. A smirk crosses your lips and you kiss Willow roughly, your lips and hers hot against each other's, you can still taste yourself on her lips and it's incredible. You've fallen for Willow.


End file.
